Call Of Retribution
by Fenrir
Summary: One week after Lavos defeat means hell for the heros as they are called to the battlefield once again.
1. Retribution Chapter 2

~ Scenario 1~

(Is continued exactly one week after the fall of Lavos-to be read in conjunction with the completion of Chrono Trigger-on Super NES)

Bells rang out merrily all across the village, and stretched across the calm rippling waves, which multiplied the ringing effortlessly.

The large golden bell, the Leene Bell being chimed upon, rang out joyously in the fairgrounds, Leene Square. The small population of it's village bustled about to have breath taking glimpse of the beautiful craftsmanship of the delicately carved bell, made so long ago, slowly swinging back and forth, reflecting the warm sun's rays.

It was still early morning, and the usually sleepy village, was up and about, either

tending to chores, or to hurry over to the fairgrounds to attend the special ceremony held

by the King Of Guardia and his daughter, the princess. It was to end the festival marking

Guardia's one thousandth year of which the settlement came into existence.

It was a small, perhaps nameless village that nearly surrounded Guardia Castle,

Where boredom was often allowed to creep upon its people, giving no such significance or importance to the tiny village. Recently though, a remarkable thing happened. As time passed and year one thousand drew nearer, a superb, spectacular showground was built and dubbed, "Leene Square".

It was open everyday since it's completion, yet not so much enjoyed as in the past few months.There were charity races, music that played freely, and many many occupying activities that drew travellers from far and near.

Upon approaching the now past celebration of year One Thousand the fair was expanded and remodelled to a finer degree, which drew a record breaking amount of sightsee-ers to witness the event and experience and thrill.

Leene Square was set in front of a couple of small mountains on the coastline,

Bordered by a line of fresh evergreen trees.

Thus the sleepy village had it's own attraction for boating, but was mostly known throughout the land for its showground.

But even at celebration time, the village still seemed quiet, with only the murmurs of voices that the wind seemed to carry endlessly. The bustling bodies preparing for the festival to end celebration time and the plain hard workers were determined not to neglect a day's work, but still have time to take in the excitement.

Yes, except for the tiny scattering of settlements around and behind Guardia's forests, nothing else was particularly worth mentioning. It was in the village's heart where anticipation and secrecy remained the most.

Tranquillity and excitement were mixed within the air. As with the smell of flowers

and the soft warm breeze, they too creating a sweet smelling aroma throughout the land.

"Chrono, would you get up?"

"But I'm so tired…..awww mom c'mon!"

Chrono's mother tore open the heavy drapes from his window, revealing the chaos and noise below, as well as the light. Half asleep, Chrono heard cheerful music and the musical rhythm of a bell in the distance.

Sunlight flooded in onto his face as Chrono struggled to open his eyes.He could hear his mother shuffling around, tidying up his clutter and piles of clothes strewn everywhere. After all, it was HIS room.

"How many times do I have to tell you to pick up your dirty clothes? And you complain about not having anything to wear!" His mother's snappy voice irritated his relaxed nerves and Chrono realised he wouldn't be going back to bed.

"Just leave it mom, I'll get it later," he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

His mother cast him a sly smile as she arranged a pile of clothes in her arms."And

You never wear your jammies to bed anymore, do you? Coming home late at night and

falling into bed without changing is gross, dear,"

Chrono ignored her and stretched lazily..

"Up and at it lazy bones," his mother called out, and walked out of the room.

Chrono took a minute to let his brain adjust, then fell flat on his back, wrapping his arms around a pillow and nuzzling his face into it. He'd give anything to go back to sleep again and dream……and dream the day away with warm thoughts of things he'd wanted…

That's who Chrono was: a dreamer. He built his reality on things he wished to achieve. He learned a lot from his journey. And it was also his determination that vanquished the bloody evil from his world. His bravery that allowed him to control the flow of time-and no one knew a thing.

Of course, it really was a long story. As Chrono lay there, running his memory, he thought of the different people and places that empowered him. For he never destroyed Lavos alone. He never encouraged the flow of time by destroying a parasitism evil, alone.

But there wasn't a whole lot of resistance. In fact, hardly anyone knew what those people had done.

His seven, and only "friends".

Closing his eyes, he started to reminisce about the long vigorous journey's he'd had with the unusual friends he had made. And he hoped the day they all were reunitednever came.

"_Sorry…."_


	2. Retribution Chapter 3

Chapter 2~

**"Out to find Lucca?"**

"I see you finally remembered her name,"

"Uh-huh, ok you be careful!"

"Yeah alright mom,"

Lucca. Aside from being Crono's best friend, she was a super genius at repairing broken devises, and inventing the most notorious objects you could think of.Being in league with a brain had its advantages. She was a natural sucker for repairing and tinkering with her own brand of "toys".She would probably gladly miss the opportunity of the festival to play around with her home-made robot.

But Chrono knew the celebration would be a good one, even though he was still aching a bit from the gruesome long battle he had fought a week ago.

But he couldn't tell his mother that….

He was dressed in a simple laid back outfit and all ready to go by this time, so Chrono grabbed his blue spring jacket and set off for the fairgrounds, which were very close next door. After all, his heart was pounding to get a glimpse of who might be there.

Hurrying off to the market streets, he ran onto the rubble road that led up to Leene Square. That wasn't very far. As he looked up, he noticed brightly coloured balloons flying up into the sky. He smiled.

Amazingly the showground weren't too crowded yet, although it was busier than usual and Chrono could sense the anticipation building. Some of the races and tracks were going, with many sightsee-ers and tourists standing around the fences,

cameras flashing. Voices, shouts, laughs and cheery music were all that filled Chrono's ears. He passed many of the fun filled tents and passed many carnival-like games and many sidestands and buffet tables set up along the crowded sides.

After taking all the action in, Chrono began to side-step people all around him, careful not to miss one attraction of game, though he felt no urge to stop and play.He needed to see someone more important. He needed to get the second level of the Square, where the ceremony and speeches were being held by King Guardia.

That's where she'd be.

**Dashing up the steps, Chrono had to come to a halt due to the wall of people**

crowded around the little area, where the presentation and speeches of history were about to take places.

It was much too noisy for Chrono's liking, yet he did the best he could to see what was going on.

Overhead the Leene Bell still rang deeply, yet not so much as loud .Around the archway where the tolling bell hung, a few Guardia soldiers lingered about. His pulse quickened.

Muttering brief "excuse me"s Chrono elbowed and inched his way through the thick crowd until it opened around the archway area, where various devices were set up, and cords were draped along everywhere. They led to one secluded tent.

Crossing over a velvet rope, Chrono looked around eagerly. A couple guards gave him hard stares but remained silent. Many people, including children, started demanding why a stranger was allowed to pass through the ropes without permission.

Chrono ran into the nearby tent without hesitation wanting to avoid the watchful eyes of the steady guards. He pulled a flank of fabric over the doorway.

Looking around he found Lucca crouched behind what looked liked an amplifier. She had a screw driver in her mouth and her short chin-length hair was pushed behind her ears, with a pencil. She bore an intense, deep look in her eyes that told Chrono she was seriously busy.

"Need help?" He asked with a lazy-eyed smile.

Lucca seemed not to of noticed him for she let out a yelp, tossing her head back as the tool fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Workin' for the Royals, eh?"

Lucca smiled slightly and picked up her tool. "Yes, just small jobs here and there. Good for buying supplies I need and plus I get to keep some old equipment."

"Sounds good." Chrono sat down beside her and yawned. "Seen Marle?"

Lucca shook her head. She eyed Chrono for a minute. "Nope."

After a few seconds of silence, he said, "So what're you doing, anyway?"

"Trying to fix this amp so I can hook up to a mic for the King to speak in." Lucca grunted, preoccupied with her work.

Chrono looked around the tent. "Working for the Royals…."

"So what's up with you and Marle?" Lucca blurted.

Chrono's stomach went cold upon hearing someone else speak her name. He closed his eyes and chose his words carefully. "Um, I dunno. Just wanna see how the old gang's doing."

"It wasn't that long ago, we just got back a week ago. "Lucca smirked twisting her screw driver around into a panel in the amp.

"Yeah, but, I just want to know how everyone's…..coping since being back home," Chrono murmured, then put in drastically, "it's been such a big change."

Lucca patted his arm." I'm sure everyone's fine," She mocked with a coy smile.

Chrono detected the look in her eyes. Her ability to read people was utterly fascinating. He had to throw her off." Yeah," He turned away.

"And besides," Lucca went on, standing up," The only 'gang' around here is you, me, and Marle. Right?" She was hinting something. She could tell Chrono still had feelings for the princess…

He nodded.

"I assume they're all ok. From what Robo said-"

"WHAT?!"

"What what?" Lucca repeated.

He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders and frantically retorted, "You still talk to Robo?"

She pulled back and straightened her glasses. "Yes of course."

At once Chrono became a bit angry because he secretly wanted to severe all connections with his old friends so an event like so wouldn't evolve into him saving the world again. But he didn't show it." B-but how?"

"Easy. I already had a communicator built and just recently I completed it and upgraded it to span over certain eras. It's modelled to reach 2600AD.Quite advanced for it's time," Lucca put in, blushing and feeling quite proud. then gasping, she said happily, "Are you becoming interested in MY technology?" With her eyes shining, Chrono detected sarcasm as she added, "How delightful!"

"No wait Lucca-"

"Oh come on, you wanna talk to Robo, don't you? Just once, please? He'll be happy!"

"Uh, he's a robot…."Chrono muttered, as she grabbed his arm. Shaking his head as Lucca dragged him away, he knew he wouldn't be back for awhile, since when Lucca was set on something, she usually went full way in reference to her inventions.

Soon,** He told himself. **Soon I'll see Marle.

Lucca's room was incredibly messy. Well, so was her whole house, littered with parts and equipment and old books and chemicals .But her room was definitely the worst. Chrono felt surrounded by endless pages of data and theories and so much machines, he felt like a robot was about to jump up and kill him! But the thing that cluttered her room the most was her large, well built communicator. It was ratty looking, not the best built, with second hand parts and Lucca's sometimes delusional knowledge, but it worked. To his surprise it did work.

Her house was seperated from most of the village, on a little penninsula, which was good so Lucca and her father, with their devices, wouldn't blow up the neighbours. No one else was home, so Chrono relaxed a little, to become fixated on Lucca's ability to work her mechanisms.

"Ok there, it just needs to load. About a minute so…."Lucca explained, and pushed some papers off of her seat so she could sit down.

"Good, good." Chrono mumbled, wishing it would hurry up. He wanted to go back to the Square. Was Marle there by now? Was she looking for him? Of course. Did she think he didn't care? Chrono began to become nervous.

A large series of dial tones and annoying clicks interrupted Chrono's train of thought and seemed to disturb Lucca. He looked at her, and she turned a bit pale, before she rushed to a monitor and button panel. She began to furiously type in commands that aroused Chrono's curiuosity.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up.

Lucca shook her head and replied quickly, "I don't know. When I try to contact Robo it usually takes awhile to reach him unless, he's trying to contact me…

Which he never does! Oh something's wrong….."

Chrono sneered in fustration. "Uh, what?"

"It means Robo is on the line right now and his urgency rate to reach me is 100%!"Then, going to another speaker quickly, she spoke in a voice loud and clear,

"Go ahead Robo"

Chrono was now fully aware of what was about to be said. He leaned forward to catch everything that would be spoken.

Another series of rapid beeps. Chrono began to sweat.

"…..coming in contact….Robo and Prometheus….."

"You're in," Lucca replied, and listened.

"…….my mother…..is repaired….reasons unknown. Is the Black Omen awakened?There seems to be bad life around…..Lucca are you still in contact with the Epoch?"

"Yes Robo, why?"

"You may have to come here and see this……I think something's about to happen……"

Chrono and Lucca heard an abundance of static which made their blood run cold. What was Robo trying to say?

"Robo what is happening?" Lucca called, her voice shaky. Chrono went over and listened by her .There was no response.

"Robo !Are you there?" He called desperately.

The line went dead.

And slowly Lucca and Chrono looked at each other solemnly, dreading Robo's message, and fearing the meaning behind it.


	3. Retribution Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

"Chrono where are you going?"

"To get the Epoch, what else?"

"This is too dangerous! You must reconsider,"

Chrono halted his quick walk up to Guardia castle, and turned around, his eyes burning. Lucca backed away, having never seen him like this.

"That A.I. robot just gave us a warning, and although I have no idea what he means by it, I'm sure it's pretty deadly, and I'm not gonna wait around to find out."

Lucca seemed taken aback, but remained silent about her suspicions of the situation. Straightening her glasses, she replied, "How do we know for sure that something bad is happening?"

Chrono seemed to steadily avoid her hard gaze and answered, "The Mother Brain is up and running, you know the one that tried to reprogram Robo to kill us? Is that evil enough for you?"

Turning abruptly he dashed off towards the woods, in a panic. Lucca sighed then went to follow.

"I know something is up I can feel it!!" Chrono yelled back as he jumped over roots and large stones, following the winding path to the castle.

"Wait Chrono!" Lucca called out, suddenly stopping. There was no answer as she realised her friend did not hear or care. Frowning, she turned back and slowly stumbled away.

Meanwhile Chrono emerged from the dark forest, huffing, and he made his way up to the front gates. The guards stiffly looked at him, but let him through. The familiar drone of instrumental music filled his ears as he debated on which way to go. Then without deciding, the wooden doors to the throne room opened slowly and a small, frail robed man stood there, with a quiet look.

"Please I need to see the king."

"He is an extremely busy man…"

"Just for a second! It's urgent!" Chrono pleaded.

"I happen to know what happened while I was missing….you were taken on trial for kidnapping, branded a thief and criminal by law…"

Chrono saw his chance to speak with the king fading away. He frowned sadly.

"But I happen to know that you did rescue me from being prisoner by Yakra. Without you I'd be dead."

Chrono looked up fearfully.

The Chancellor smiled a bit." And I also know you are close with Princess Nadia herself. You need not see the king, you may see her…"

With that, the man glided back into the throne room. Chrono sighed with relief, and tried to ignore the fact that he had a chance to see Marle. But he couldn't do it. Time seemed to be against him and in his gut crept an awful feeling. He knew he was so close to her…so close to get to her, to see her, but, there were more important things to do than to stare at a princess. She probably was busy with her studies anyway. Only time to move on.

Instead of racing up to the throne room, Chrono dashed right, smiled sweetly at the guards and ran up the stairs. Up up he went, quickly heading for the gusty battlefield that had marked the battle of the Dragon Tank where he and Lucca busted him up. The bridge had been repaired now, and the tower wing on the opposite side had served a resting place for the Epoch. He crossed the bridge with ease and jumped into the tower. It was dimly lit with candles and a low humming was heard. Frantically he looked around. A monitor was sitting at a wooden desk speaking to a heavily armed guard.

They looked up and cast him dark glares. "I'm sorry, but no admittance is allowed by people other than His highness-"

"Hold your tongue!"

Chrono slowly turned around, as he realised his heart was racing. That voice had chilled his blood.

Marle.

He breathed in deeply, not expecting her, but glad that he was near her, where he could stare into her eyes. The feeling was so intense for him, he had to look away.

"Please let me escort my friend in, we will do no harm," She commanded sharply, eyeing the guards with a snotty look. They seemed torn on what to say.

"B-but P-rincess, if your father-"

"Oh I'll be long gone by then!" Marle retorted, in a way that Chrono wished she'd not say anything more.

The guards simply nodded. They were sweating heavily.

Marle gave Chrono a familiar curt smile and walked up to him. He stuttered to say something.

"Something goin' on that I should know about?" She asked softly her eyes shining with adventure.

Chrono put his head to one side and muttered more harshly than he intended," It might be too dangerous for you."

Her mouth fell open and Chrono waited to be slapped. When she didn't move, she insisted "I was right there beside you all the way. I am going with you."

He knew she wouldn't budge. Now he knew how her father felt. 

Nothing more was said, as Marle lead him past the guards and through a series of winding hallways and staircases.

"I thought this thing was over," Marle commented in disgust as she looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah I know,"

Further in, the guards seemed to appear less and less. No one stopped them, so the two broke out into a run.

"hey Marle…"Chrono began, feeling his determination to travel to 2300Ad drain away.

"SHHH!"

"What?"

Marle stopped him as she stood with her neck craned. She seemed to be listening to something. Chrono stopped too, listening hard.

"You hear that?" Marle asked in a shaky tone. 

Before he had a chance to hear or even reply, Lucca came bounding into sight, her arms full with objects. Chrono let out a laugh and Marle wiped away the sweat on her forehead.

"You gave me one hell of a fright!" She squealed as Lucca pulled up beside them.

Lucca nodded and handed Chrono a long samurai sword.

"W-what?" he stammered, looking at it uneasily as if he was scared to use it." Surely you don't think…"

"You convinced me," Was all Lucca said. She handed Marle the shining cross bow she had last used, then pulled out her own gun, the Wondershot.

Voices were then heard, and the three looked at each other nervously.

"Come on!" Chrono ordered, leading the way down the hallway.

All three of them ran as fast as they could, now ignoring the fact they were probably heard and being followed by guards, sent there by Marle's father.

"Hurry! He might catch us, we have to get outta here!!" Marle screamed. Chrono detected a tone in her voice that seemed to make her desperate to get away.

He thought Marle would be happy, back at the castle as a princess, but them again, she never was even before he met her. He was glad to run free with her again.

They bounded into a large, damp room that smelled of machinery and various chemicals. There was a shout from many of the engineers and lab workers

As the three rushed in to behold the Epoch, sitting in the middle of the large, dark room. No one was in it, but it seemed the Epoch was being monitored and studied.

"Hey! No admittance! Not even by the Princess herself!"

Marle raised her bow and squinted with anger filled eyes as she snarled, "Now that's not a way to treat a lady!"

Many workers froze in fear, and dropped whatever they were doing to turn and look at her with pleading eyes. A large man, pressumingly a blacksmith, walked out of the shadows and grunted, "She wont shoot!"

"Oh yeah? Then you don't know Her Highness or any of us!" Lucca snapped, revealing her gun. The man froze and eyed the gun carefully.

"Chrono! Get in the Epoch, we'll hold them off!" Marle cried, still pointing her bow menacingly.

"Right!" Chrono dashed off, flashing his sharp blade around, and no one said anything.

One man wailed, "No please we need to study it!" Many protests started to ring out but nobody dared to move. Marle and Lucca remained firm.

As for Chrono, he started to move quickly throughout the room, jumping up on the silent craft and almost feeling relieved to have control over it once again. The King had ordered it to be locked away and tested, but if anyone knew it's ability to jump time, that'd be it.

He opened the latch with great difficulty, and stood up to go inside, when he heard a shuffling noise behind him. Swinging around swiftly, he used a one-handed 

sword motion to turn and face his enemy.

"Ah-h-h! He's serious!!" A feeble man cried as Chrono pressed the blade gently against his throat. Muttering harshly, Chrono threatened him and the man backed down and ran against the wall. Then, Chrono stood up, a bit hunched over to crawl in the craft." Lucca! Marle! We're outta here!" He yelled, getting in from the top. With a quick motion he fell into the front seat and started the controls.

Lucca and Marle made their way to him slowly, walking back to back and lowering their weapons. One outraged scientist jumped at them but Lucca did a quick reflex and shot him with a poisoned dart from her gun. He howled in pain as Lucca growled, "Be glad I didn't shoot with my lasers!" She let out a devilish laugh but remained solemn when Marle appeared to be freaked out all the same. 

Reaching the opened Epoch, the minute the two climbed up, the craft started to lurch and jolt into laugh as Chrono typed in commands. They jumped into the two back seats and almost immediately everyone against the wall and around the room rushed for the craft and the three in. Too late. Chrono had already closed the latch and sat looking out at the livid men who began to pound and kick the Epoch and try to attack them. But as Chrono gripped the controls and the ship began to float up in the air, many baffled and surprised bodies backed away, afraid of the ship and it's occupants. Bidding farewell silently to Guardia 1000AD, he and his friends magically rocketed away and disappeared.


	4. Retribution Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

"Damn, that was too close!"

"For sure!"

"Why would you think so, you actually shot someone…"

"*sigh* Chrono it was all in self defence…"

All around the Epoch the darkness loomed. It seemingly devoured the small time ship and hungrily churned around as if to steal away one of the three passengers. Marle huddled up close to Lucca and as Chrono glanced back he felt himself yearning to be the one beside her. As if there were something between Lucca and Marle…that would be just creepy.

Letting go of the controls, since he didn't have to be in charge( the darkness and shift of time guided the Epoch ) he leaned back, not keen on the eerie silence.

"So what do you think we will find when we…get back to Robo's time…?"

Marle shifted uneasily and Lucca tilted her head. "I have no clue. It seems urgent, whatever it is."

"Oh I hope it's not bad…I'm too exhausted," Marle cooed to herself.

"Probably is I mean… Robo seemed anxiously awaiting our call…"Chrono replied softly and wished he didn't when Marle frowned sadly.

"But still, I mean, it's all about 'ifs' and 'seems' and I mean, we don't know for sure yet what is going on, so let's not worry ourselves," Lucca prodded, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah," Marle agreed, with a half smile, "maybe you're right,"

Chrono merely shook his head but said nothing. He knew it had to be something. Putting off the inevitable would only prolong them into more disaster.

But he promised himself he would be there for Marle if she fell…always…

"Chrono look we're at the end!" Lucca cried out, pointing ahead of them.

Chrono whirled around and took control. The next thing he knew sunlight flooded in his eyes as they emerged from the time warp.

They were now in 2300AD and hovering gently in the air. It was sunny out and as usual, no one was walking about the earth; just huddled inside the various built Domes and factories. The sun was darkening if believable, always feeling like an eclipse. But otherwise, everything was normal. This place was very different from the time they first came and saw how ruined, bleak and deserted everything was. Now, the smell of death was gone since the destroy of Lavos. Yes, it did have a small, a sick, decaying smell of the dead but now…it was vanquished. Chrono immediately felt relieved he did not smell it. Breaking out of his trance, he took to steering the Epoch.

A few minutes later, Chrono arrived at the number one factory ruins. He didn't know it's name, but knew it by arriving here in the past and helping Robo, and destroying the R Series. Now, he guided the Epoch in and landed at a small air landing pad.

He helped Lucca and Marle out then the three stood and looked around. The factory was rebuilt and clean of course, with no random monsters running loose. Various people flitted about the machines and computers, so updated, Chrono and Marle and hardly even Lucca knew where to begin. Lucca's eyes were shining as she watched various people control the devices until Chrono led her towards a main corridor.

"This way genius…"He snickered softly, as the three were stopped in the metal hallway. It was a bit cold and the clash of machinery was heard all around.

A hunched over man dressed in fashionable brown robes glided up to them with a gentle smile, his eyes shining into Marle's.

"I welcome you, dear ancestor and friends to the new world of 2300AD,"

He spoke with a kind, hearty voice. Marle squealed happily.

"How are you and your people Doan? You seem to be getting along quite well!"

He chuckled, and nodded, "We've always been good. However it's unlikely for you to believe that, since you know what would of happened if you hadn't banished that bloody evil."

"You're too kind sir. So I believe you reviewed that computer disc I made up to show you what happened in the other situation?" Lucca smiled, stepping forth.

Doan's smile faded fast. "Yes, I cannot believe that was my home before you all came and stepped in to save it,"

"We did what we wanted to do. I'm just glad things are back to normal around here." Chrono added, pleased with Doan's politeness.

Lucca seemed to be staring past Doan."….May we…?"

He nodded and stepped aside. "Of course, go wherever you like."

"Sorry to stop then run," Chrono put in, nodding graciously to the man.

Once more, he smiled, "No no, not at all,"

Lucca nodded to him then set off alone down the dank corridor.

Marle hugged Doan and said sweetly, "Take care, we'll be back,"

"Oh I sure will," the elder said, then walked on past them.

Chrono and Marle ran to catch up with Lucca. "Hey where're you going so fast?" Chrono asked her. Lucca seemed determined about something and she had a hard look in her eye.

"I'm trying to locate an empty computer room where I could take the necessary time needed to scourge some data to figure out what kind of predicament where're in," She explained firmly.

"Aren't we going to find Robo?" Marle asked quizzingly, walking faster to keep up with Lucca's pace.

"Yes, and when we do, I'm going to use him to help me find the information we need."

"And what about us?" Chrono put in, as he walked on the other side of Lucca. What he just said made his stomach leap.

"I don't know, do whatever," Lucca shot back.

Chrono halted but Lucca didn't notice. Neither did Marle. As he stared after her, he wondered if Lucca knew about how much he felt for Marle.

"Hey Chrono, in here!" Marle called down from the hall. Her and Lucca were standing by a doorway, Lucca's hand firmly on the handle. She looked impatiently at Chrono. He ran down, then entered the room with them.

They walked into an empty room. It was partially dark, but Lucca could make out the dull gleam of Robo's body. The three moved in and shut the door.

There was nothing in the room but Robo and his seekers. Robo was on the floor, as if he was tired out. Lights flickered in his eyes when he saw them, but he made no effort to get up.

"Good morning Master Lucca, master Chrono, Master Marle…"

Lucca bent down in concern, like a mother to her child. "Robo, what's wrong?"

"I've been locked up."

"Whatever for?" Marle asked, sitting down beside him.

Lucca crawled in back of Robo and dug in her shoulder bag for tools.

"My mother…"

"What do you mean Robo?" Chrono bent down and observed the worn out giant.

Lucca motioned for Chrono to be silent, then poured a dark liquid into Robo's repair system.

"She has been calling me," Robo said, in much more detail, "I can sometimes hear her. I beg Doan and his people to make it stop but they accuse me of malfunctioning.I am doing no such thing and so they have locked me up to restrain me,"

"That's terrible!" Marle expressed, with deep sympathy.

Lucca still toyed around with the back of his head." Indeed. You should come with us for a bit. We believe you." She wiped her hands on her shirt and straightened up. Robo seemed satisfied and also stood up with a creak. He was like an eight foot tall monster.

"Thank you Lucca."

"Wait, hold on a sec," Chrono mumbled. Everyone looked at him and he appeared to be thinking. After a moment he looked up and spoke, "If your Mother is up and running, how could she be? Repaired by someone who wants her up again…"

"What are you getting at, Chrono?" Marle asked in a shaky voice.

He started to pace, and deliberately avoided all of their gazes. "I'm thinkin someone wants her back up because they know how twisted she is. C'mon, no one here in this era would want her back up, because they know what'll happen if they get associated with the robots again,"

"World domination by A.I." Lucca mumbled. "That's why Robo is being treated so badly, they're afraid!"

"Exactly my point. So there has to be a reason the Mother Brain is functioning again. Someone did it intentionally. Someone…"

Marle backed away with tears in her eyes shaking her head, "No NO!!"

She screeched out what seemed to be in pain, rubbing and clutching at her head, as she continued to howl.

"Marle!!" Chrono yelled, running over to where she stood. She collapsed in his arms and he went down on his knees trying to silence her, as she sobbed uncontrollably on his chest.

"What happened?!" Lucca gasped, turning frantically to Robo.

"My mother is contacting my friends as well but…it is much more deadly because she is not a machine to withstand it all…"

"Why is she doing this?!" Lucca cried, as she looked from him to Chrono nursing Marle.

"I do not know…maybe she is preparing us for the greater evil that will rise above even my mother…"


	5. Retribution Chapter 5

Chapter 5~

**"I wanna know what the hell is wrong with her!" Chrono demanded, looking at Robo and Lucca. The robot bowed his head sympathetically and Lucca looked forlorn.**

"I-I have no idea what could of triggered her fainting spell…" Lucca said meekly.

It was only minutes after Marle had collapsed after having what seemed to a seizure… she was now resting in a hollow dorm after failing to be revived by the Enertron. Now it was getting serious.

Chrono paced restlessly back and forth, outside the door where Marle was kept.

Lucca stood, feeling out of place and helpless, but Chrono knew Robo could supply more info.

"H-how… what happened, Robo?!" Chrono asked with a sob in his voice.

Robo emitted a series of clicks then let his eyes flash dimly. **"I told you my mother was repaired… I have a theory that she is in league with some higher being and her purpose is to harass us. I just can't believe…"**

"Yeah well okay…is Marle gonna be alright?!" Chrono asked pleadingly, with a shaky voice.

"Come on Chrono, don't be so much as weak as to fall for the girl…we need you now the most," Lucca thought brazingly to herself as she observed the fear in Chrono's eyes.

"But how can we know for sure? That the Mother Brain is up?" Chrono blurted out, ignoring the fact that no one answered his previous question.

Lucca snapped her fingers. "Howsabouts we go check out her ruins… see if she got moved or if she's still functioning," she told him quickly. Robo nodded in satisfaction.

"Damn straight let's go!" Chrono muttered, letting one hand fall to his sheathed sword, hanging at his waist.

"No no, I think it's best if you stayed here," Lucca prodded, putting her hands on his shoulders. He shook her away and didn't answer, just chose to remain to stare at the door.

"Then what shall we do now, Lucca?" Robo asked curiously. He detected Lucca's excitement to go check out the old factory.

"We shall go see Sir Glenn himself…" Lucca reported, with a faraway look in her eyes. And even though Robo was told time and time again it was impossible for a robot to have any emotions, he felt a wave of adventuring thirst tingle in his sensores.


	6. Retribution Chapter 6

Chapter 6~

****

"Come again, my fair maiden?"

"I'm sure something's wrong, and I don't want to upset Chrono!"

"Alas, I've no explanation either for the more recent strange goings-on." Frog contemplated, stroking his green chin. 

Lucca bowed her head and absently looked around Frog's den. "I have no clue whatsoever to give. It just seems unlikely that 'it' would return so soon…"

"'It' being…?" Frog repeated darkly, as if he knew the answer.

"Lavos yes…" Lucca replied softly.

"Surely you don't mean that…that Lavos is not destroyed and is using my mother to get to us?"

Robo inquired, tilting his large head.

"It seems so, my friend," Frog said, but much more depressed.

"How could this all be possible? Even I do not understand," Robo remarked, with a hint of helplessness.

"So what are we going to do?" Frog questioned, looking at the very near floor.

"That's why we're here," Lucca went on more confidently, " we're here to request your assistance once more so we can check out what's going in 2300AD,"

"Me? Hither I come, and there I shall return once more," Frog mumbled to himself, obviously reluctant, "like a nightmare…"

Lucca bowed down swiftly squeezing her eyes shut, "Oh please please please please Glenn! We know you're tired out from fighting but-"

"I could never turn down a lady," Frog spoke up, adjusting his cape.

Lucca brightened into a smile, "Oh thank you Frog you are most kind!" She straightened up and twirled around.

"We appreciate you coming back!" Robo cried in glee.

Frog went further into his den and came back a moment later with the Masamune in hand. It's strong grip and swift motion returned to his quivering hand." I shall wield this blade once again!" But he couldn't help but keep the negative tone in his voice. Leaning down as two soft whispers filled his head, he heard something he hadn't heard in a little while.

"Psst Masa! We're back in business again!"

"I know! Let's do some serious thrashin' this time bro!"

"Oooo! Is time for eat?!"

"No Ayla, you know Frog!"

"Hands off you vile woman!"

"Oh, me sorry!"

65,000,000BC had it's disadvantages. One being, the natives were so dim due to the time era, that a decent conversation was highly unlikely. And two- Ayla thought they had returned just so she could eat up Frog in a hurry. However this was not the case.

They had found her in the chiefs hut, yelling at Kino for another one of his stupid mistakes, when he ran out, when Lucca, Robo and Frog were just coming in.

Ayla was aware that they had come from the day after many many tomorrows, thus being why she was captured to staring at Robo an awful lot. But that was past, now, they knew each other.

"Why have you come, friends? Eat? Drink? Dance? " Ayla's deep voice asked happily, overjoyed her comrades were back.

"I'm afraid not, Ayla," Frog told her gloomily.

"Why come then?" Ayla repeated, with less enthusiasm. She knew something was wrong.

"We need you to come and help us with something…" Lucca went on, adjusting her glasses. Ayla nodded, noticing the dull tone of her voice.

"In big MASHEEN?" Ayla quipped, with a weird smile.

"Yes, " Lucca said, "we're going to Robo's day,"

Robo nodded in approval and Ayla put her hands on her hips. "Come! We go then!" She called out, with pleasure.

The trip back was fairly quiet .The four were contemplating their thoughts on how this was going to work out, what would happen when they discovered the Mother Brain.

When they arrived back in 2300AD, Lucca did not steer the vehicle into Doan's work factory. Instead, she hovered it above the ground, and let go of the controls. This was a new world, so maybe the Mother's factory ruins were in a different place. A whole new era…

"Hey, wait a minute, Robo…" Lucca began, turning around to face him.

"Yes, Master Lucca?" He asked, emitting a series of beeps.

"We saw what the other world was like in this era, right? A place where robots rule and humans are dying off? Well…in this world, you're the only highly functioning robot, because the people here are scared of domination happening again, from what we have told them and…"

"I'm not quiet understanding," Frog put in, confused.

"I'll get to that, but the main thing now is, would those factory ruins or whatever still be here? The Mother Brain wouldn't, she'd be destroyed in this world. So how can we know for sure it's her harassing us?" Lucca asked, very puzzled.

To Lucca's amazement, Robo replied rather quickly, "Yes they would be, except the factory would be up and running. The Mother Brain though, would be in a form of a super computer, that's all,"

"With underestimated intelligence, right? Probably not detected either…"

"Probably not until, it gathers enough power," Frog added helpfully.

Lucca bit her lip and began scanning the monitor, when another thought came to her," Hey wait, I just realized something. If it is the actual Mother calling out to you Robo, how could she reach Marle?"

"Yes, Marle's not a machine," Frog clarified.

Robo hung his head sadly and said, "That I cannot explain,"

"It would have to be magic then," Frog explained.

"Yes of course but…machines cannot use magic," Lucca frowned, getting more fustrated.

"Then she is working with someone who does. A higher being who she would 'trust'…" Frog muttered, stroking his chin.

Lucca pushed her glasses up farther and didn't respond, out of depression.

"Maybe Azala?" Ayla rang, out, quite proud she had followed the complicated conversation.

"WHAT?!"

Ayla nodded and winked, " Azala…reptite…you know…" She prodded.

"Azala is alive?" Robo repeated, a tone of shock in his voice.

"But we watched Azala die in the fortress…" Lucca whispered, a faraway look in her eyes.

"How can this be? Every bloody enemy we've had is coming back to life! Who is fool enough to do this?" Frog demanded angrily.

"Lavos…" Lucca sighed.

"Damn," Ayla cursed.

"Better hope we do not run into Sir Magus, his flame for vengence may have returned," Frog remarked remorsefully.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we know what we're up against so…" Lucca trailed off,

"We have to alert Chrono…" Robo finished, his eyes flashing.

"And go to 1999AD to see what really happened.

And that old feeling returned. The insecurity of not having weapons, the tiredness of casting a spell, and the foul reek of monsters carcass as it quickly dies. The old feeling was returning sooner than anyone expected. And it was settling in so fast it killed.

~end~ But fear not, continued over to Chrono Cross, " FATE's Final Call" Coming soon.

End of retribution series Part One


End file.
